Harry Potter and the Ultimate Goal
by Skr3030
Summary: When Harry Potter becomes the true Master of Death, challanges will await him at every step. How will Harry fulfill his destiny when he needs to chase after three precious objects? Warning for character death, abuse and violence. Super!Harry MasterOfDeath!Harry. Semi-AU
1. The Deathly Hallows

Sounds of crackers was echoing in the sky, colourful lights were displayed and owls were seen flocking the sky. Every citizen of Magical Britain as well as many from around tge world were celebrating the demise of their living nightmare.

Most were puzzled that how can a mere fifteen months old child defeat the most feared dark lord in known wizarding history? How a dark wizard more terryfying than many others combined was turned to dust just by a mere baby? Nonetheless, only thing that mattered was that the dark lord was dead.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the same as general public which was a rare occurence as the wizened wizard had answers for nearly every question one can ask. The wizard in question had just got the news of his once bright student's demise and he was dreading what would happen if people became so carefree that they cannot fight if another evil like Voldemort or Voldemort himself returned? In his worry he took a drastic decision to land the 'boy-who-lived' Harry Potter with his magic hating relatives to make him a perfect weapon against Voldemort. With a prophecy hanging on the boy's head, he needed to be toughened. That was when his prize wand which he confiscated from his old friend turned enemy Gellert also known as the Elder Wand, the death stick and tge wand of destiny suddenly burned his hands and he dropped it with a yelp. Suddenly, a white mist floated out of the tip of the wand which did not take a shape but danced around the room and then descended out of the windows, leaving the wizard completely stunned.

Meanwhile, a similar occurance was happening in the Headmaster's quarters where a simple looking silvery cloak was floating in air from a few minutes all the while puffing out silver smoke. Soon, the cloak in question fell to the ground and again the silvery mist was seen coming out of a window.

Little Hangleton was a small countryside village in England which rarely came in any controverysy. The community of this village was very closely knitted and stood witg each other in all odds and ends. 50 years ago, the condition was different. Two familes in the village were highly unsocial, The Riddles were a noble family which lived in the village from many generations and considered everyone below themselves and were murdered a few decades ago and their murder case was never solved.

The Gaunts were polar opposites of Riddles, highly unsocial with inflated ego but little to no money. They lived in a shack on the outskirts of the village. They were notorius for their behaviour. Unlike the Riddles who were indifferent to others, The Gaunt patriarch and his son were hurtful in their behaviour. One day, their daughter disappeared and the police arrested them. They have not been seen since. One thing that every villager alive from that time remenbered about the Gaunt patriarch was a beautiful ring which always sat on his finger. The ring was beautiful in an exotic way with a black stone at the centre and surrounded by emeralds with a green band. The ring always had an attraction to it.

That night, a black smoke came out from the ring with an ear piercing shriek. The whole village was awoken from the noise. Everyone was wondering what happened but never knew. Followed by the smoke, a silvery mist was released out of the ring and headed for the sky.

Miles away from both places, in a village called Godric's Hollow, in a small cottage, all the three mists went into the chest of a fifteen months old child who started crying his lungs out of hurt caused due to massive boost of energy. The said child was soon taken away by an intimidating man and handed over to a white bearded man.

Albus Dumbledore had long thought that he will die with the Elder wand in his hand but the wand suddenly seemed to treat his as unworthy and was sitting in his quarters. He proceeded to apparate to the street called Privet Drive where The-Boy Who-Lived's aunt resided to deliever the said boy to her. As he landed in Privet Drive, he was assaulted with the familiar sound of his Deputy.

"Albus! Am I listening the truth? Is he really dead?"

"Yes Minerva, he is but not completely." Albus replied.

Minerva seemed to understand his 'not completely' reference as she started tearing,"And James and Lily?" She somehow could not believe her favourite students' deaths.

"Yes Minerva," was Dumbledore's short reply as Hagrid landed with Harry on a flying bike. He did not ask Hagrid about it assuming it was not of thievery.

The old wizard then embraced the took the boy in his hands and was amazed to see the rune on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt scar. He walked up to the front door of Petunia's house and kept the boy on the ground in a basket. Sensing the power in the boy he knew that he will have high accidental magic so he placed magic weaking wards in the street and apparated back to his office in Hogwarts with a crying Minerva and brawling Hagrid.


	2. Intimidation and a normal life

_Please leave him...take me instead...please please,_ and these lines were followed by the scream of a woman and a green light in his nightmares every night. Little Harry Potter was spending his life in Dursley household from when he was fifteen months old, his aunt told him his parents died in a car crash which put his burden on them. If they had said just this, then he would have considered it the truth but they said that his parents were unemployed and drunk, a thought he cannot bear to think about. This broke his trust in them.

Harry was brought out of his personal hell into his prison by a shrill scream "Boy! Wake up. You lazy dunderhead freak." His aunt Petunia shrieked, followed by another rant about freaks living in her house. Harry untangled himself out of his tangled mess of old dirty sheets with holes in them and came out of his cupboard. Cupboard? Yes, he lived in a cupboard. Because according to the Dursleys, freaks do not deserve to live in rooms.

As soon as Harry came out of the cupboard, he was hit with a shoe on his head. Huh, it's a baby whale's birthday. Appearently, he had been hit by Aunt Petunia for the following reasons-

1) The freak woke up late.

2) The freak did not make breakfast.

3) The freak spoiled his sheets by sweat.

4) The freak screamed too much at night and spoiled everyone's sleep and,

5) The freak forgot ickle Duddykins' birthday.

After listening a rant from his Aunt and a few punches in the stomach by his uncle, Harry was shoved in the kitchen to make special diddykins' birthday breakfast under expert supervision of his aunt who feared he will burn down the house if left unchecked in the kitchen. Though Harry kbew it was because his dear aunt did not want him sneaking any food for himself. All the while, he heard Dudley, his counsin, throwing a huge tantrum because this birthday, he got a gift one less than last year."Baby, we will buy you more gifts on our way back from the zoo,"his aunt's promise finally made him become quiet and enjoy a light breakfast of about ten pieces of bacon and twenty pancakes with a few penut butter sandwitches. Harry however ate a very heavy breakfast which consisted of a pancake and an apple.

"Mom, will the freak also come with us?"Dudley asked Petunia. Dearest aunt looked sick at the thought.

"Yes, he will Duddykins." She managed to reply in a horrified voice like she just realised it.

"Why?"A giant whale like man bigger than the bull whale was headed down the stairs.

"Cannot Mrs.Figg keep an eye on the freak, Petunia?"His uncle asked."She broke her leg."Aunt Petunia told the reason why Mrs.Figg cannot _keep an eye on him_. Mrs.Figg was an old lady who lived a few blocks away and reared kittens and babysat him when Dursleys went on a vacation and left him at the house ( which was always )."Your friend Yuone?""She is vacationing in Australia,"his relatives discussed the people who can babysit him while they went to the zoo. At the end, the Dursleys grudgingly decided to take him with them as no one was available to _keep an eye on him_.

A loud bang sounded on the main door of the house which was probably the arrival of Dudley's friend Piers. Piers Polkeiss was a thin and tall boy, with a face resembling to a rat. He was Dudley's bullying partner and helped him beat up Harry, which was their favourite game called Harry hunting. Harry hunting was a game in which Dudley and his gang chased Harry around and beat him up if he was caught. He, with his aunt and uncle got out of the house and instantly sat in the car. Vernon and Petunia sitting at front and Harry at the back near the window. After ten minutes, Dudley and Piers finallly came and sat in the back seat.

"What took so long son?"Vernom asked. But he got no response. Dudley showed how spoiled he actually was by ignoring a question from his own father.

The drive to the zoo was an hour long, during which, Harry glanced out of the window. As soon as they reached the zoo, Harry was pushed out of the car, handed his ticket and left to wander alone. He went through the crowd to a cage which inhabitated a tiger, followed by a cage of lion, a tall fence dividing a rhinoceros from people, then a huge pond inhabitated by crocodiles like allgators, gavials and so on. There was also a building with aquariums having many types of fishes and turtles. When he reached the snake house, he had an odd sensation. It felt like suddenly many voices were calling him, more like hissing. 'Hmmm...can I understand snakes?'the thought ran through his mind. As he reached the glass cage of a boa constrictor, Dudley came to stand beside him,"Its so boring,"he whined and Uncle Vernon came from behind,"get up please"he said as he knocked at the glass cage. Appearently, the giant snake was sleeping. The snake was about ten feet long, as wide as two of his arms put together and looked muddy in colour with black strips.

 _Stupid human,_ he heard a voice say. Anyways, he turned towards the snake and said _It must be irritating, right?_ 'Hmmm...can I understand and talk to snakes?' But his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the snake nod its head. Nod? 'Can the snake understand me?'Harry thought. He decided to ask- _Can you understand me?_ He asked. He got another nod which probably meant it did. So he decided to introduce himself- _Hey, I am Harry_. _Are you male or female._ _Hello Harry_. _And I am male._ The snake replied. Harry's gaze went to the name plate on the cage which displayed- **Brazilian Boa Constrictor**. _Ever been to brazil?_ Harry asked and was granted an answer by the snake by pointing its head towards a board inside the cage which said in bold letters- **Bred in captivity**. Harry responded with a _Oh_. Just like himself, having nothing or no one to call his own.

Before Harry can continue his talk, Dudley shoved him aside causing him to stumble and fall. Then, a weird thing happened, the glass at front of the large cage disappeared. Dudley and Piers fell into the cage and the constrictor snake slithered out and thanked him for freeing him _Thank you_. Then the snake proceeded to slither his way out of the zoological park.

Uncle Vernon came running towards the cage with his aunt and both started beating the glass cage ( which had been fixed back by itself ) with fists in hope to break it. Though, someone had enough sense to call the zoo staff who immediately came and removed the glass to free the two boys from the cage. They soon headed back to the car.

As soon as they were home after dropping Piers to his own house, uncle hit Harry with a belt after ripping off his shirt in hopes of causing more pain and deeper wounds. Smack after smack was given throughout his back with a beefy hand wrapped tightly around his neck which was enough to cause pain and give a bruise but not enough to suffocate him. His skin burned with pain like on fire. His mouth was muffled by Dudley, stopping him from screaming from great pain. As soon as the torture ended, he was shoved into the cupboard and the door locked as my uncle shouted,"No food for a week freak."

Harry fell into deep slumber due to the pain within a few minutes of being shoved into the cupboard. He had hit his head too when shoved which led to completely bloddy sheets and clothes due to blood oozing from all over his back, neck and head.

In darkness of night, two things happened. A giant ten feet snake quietly entered the Dursleys' home and coiled up outside a cupboard after it tried to open it by breaking the lock and failed to do so.

The second thing was taking place inside the cupboard. A silver mist was swirling around an unconcious boy touching his skin softly, the mist fixed all the damage of the boy's body. Resetting wrongly fixed bones caused by natural healing after his uncle broke them by beating him, closing wounds, mending paper cuts as well as large gashes and bruises. But when it reached the boy's forehead where a _Sowilo_ rune was etched, a black mist came out of the scar and gave an unearthly scream, all the inhabitants of Privet drive woke up, the Dursley house shook to its core due to the magical energy released. Slight tremors were felt in whole Surrey. The leaving of the magical block which was blocking the necessary output of magic from Harry's body had led to this occurence. The people of Surrey, though very responsible citizens, didn't feel the need to call proper authorities and went back to slumber.

The next morning saw a space confined boy wake up refreshed. All his health problems were solved probably by the mist which he sometimes remembered from his nighmares, which protected him from the green light. All his cuts, scrapes, rashes, bruises etc. were healed. His eyesight was completely well. All signs of malnutrition were gone and his once deathly pale skin was now a healthy pale colour. According to his assesment, the mist did not help him before because all his past problems were harsh but not life threatening. Yesterday's beating had been worst of all beatings. If not for the mist, he would have died of blood loss.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a scream from his aunt. 'Strange', he thought. 'The garden must be ruined or maybe dirty floorboards', he decided the reason of screaming.

When Petunia Dursley came down the stairs after leaving the master bedroom in morning, she did not expect to see a giant snake coiled down the stairs. She did the only thing she could after coming out of state of pertification, she screamed like she was dying, hoping to wake her husband. She heard heavy footsteps headed down the stairs. The snake moved too, it slithered and applied pressure to the lock of the cupboard. 'Hmm...should I open it and let the freak die?' She contemplated and opened the lock and doorknob, cautious not to touch the giant snake.

Harry crawled out of his cupboard when it was opened, assuming that his relatives wanted him to do chores and thus opened it. Little did he know that a snake will crawl on his shoulders and he will be shell shocked by its hiss of greeting- _Hello my friend_. Harry jumped up in suprise as he heard the familiar hiss of a snake and felt the heavy weight of a body on his shoulders. Harry inclined his head to see what was putting weight on his shoulders and discovered the familiar boa constrictor. _Nice to meet you once again my friend_ , Harry replied to the snake.

Meanwhile, Petunia and Vernon were nearly frozen in fear of their nephew who was hissing casually to a snake perched upon his shoulder.

Finally, Vernon found his voice,"Boy, get away from the snake." He bellowed

 _What should I call you?_ Harry asked. _I am called Serpico._ The giant snake replied. After hearing Vernon's bellow, Harry was a little afraid. Not of Serpico but of his uncle and the snake started hissing curses- _Stupid man, tell my friend to go away from me! Harry, tell the human to shut up otherwise I may kill him..._ Harry did just that and said,"Uncle Vernon, Serpico said that you should shut up otherwise he may kill you. And uncle, I want to move in a _real_ room." Now, he may get chance to move out of the cupboard. Saying this, Harry walked out to the garden and resumed his chat with Serpico, leaving a spluttering Vernon and pale Petunia in the living space.

When Harry and Serpico came back inside, it seemed that Vernon had not warned Dudley about their new resident snake because he immediately started screaming and threw a knife at Serpico which was dodged nicely. Huh..it seemed that Dudley was good at _something_. "You freak! Why have you brought a snake in my house?"Dudley screamed. _Harry, are all humans except you so much stupid?_ Serpico commented snidely followed by Harry's _hahahaha_.

When Petunia came to the living room at hearing the sound of Dudley's scream, she noticed Serpico and told Harry to pack his belongings ( which were always packed, just in case someone rescued his from his relatives' humble abode ) and take it to Dudley's toy room.

Dudley had two rooms in the house, one bedroom and he also confined the smallest room in the house for storing his broken toys. It seemed the Dursley elders were intimidated and thought that Harry will tell his serpent friend to kill them if his wish was not fulfilled.

Harry packed his rag like clothes, some food he sneaked out from Dudley, his school supplies and a few paintings he made in school and saved from Dudley by storing them under a loose floorboard.

Harry had a knack for painting. Painting was the only class in school in which he would not get punished for excelling because anyways, Dudley always skipped it. It was an outlet for Harry's never ending worries and sufferings. He drew a lot of pictures from his dreams- a Phoenix ( only thing he recognised from his dreams because it was featured in a T.V. show ), the green light, a red haired woman, a man who looked suspeciously like him, him in his cupboard, him playing a piano and many other scenes.

Nonetheless, he packed his hidden stuff and carried it to the room. It took him many days to clean up the room and settle in. Dudley has thrown a huge tantrum at seeing his beloved toys thrown out of the room. His relatives had to bribe him with a computer to shut him up so that the neighbours won't hear. The Dursleys had started ignoring him and his list of chores had been reduced to just making breakfast and dinner and mowing and weeding the garden. He found a friend in Serpico and finally his life looked _nearly_ like a normal ten year old's life.

Little did he know that this normal lifestyle was going to recieve a huge shock in the form of a swarm of owls.


	3. A Turning Point

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mughwump of International Confedration Of Wizards, Chief Warlock of Britiesh Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer and Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardery was anxious for the first time in ten years. His plans were failing spectacularly.

The old wizard had blocked the Potter boy's magic to such an extent that he can seldom do some weak magic and had also ensured that none magical being had access to Privet Drive, the boy's residence but even then his tracking and observation devices were showing _frequent_ use of magic by the boy at his house. This was very worrying occurence. He cannot afford to have another wizard like Tom and young Harry showed same closeness to magic as Tom. He had failed once but he had no wish to let it happen again. His monitoring devices also caught a snake wrapped in the boy's neck and these symptoms were worrying. His tracking devices had caught the prescense of grey magic in the house.

When Albus had gone to pick up young Riddle, he had been delighted to finally see a wizard who can match his caliber. He was already weary of being the strongest and having everyone rely on him after Gellert had gone dark. When he heard young Riddle say-"I can hurt everyone who wronged me"-he had been slightly worried but dismissed it as a child's grudge but when he heard the stories of the boy's aggressive behaviour, he had nearly fainted in shock from getting to know that a child can do so vile things. Years passed in teaching Riddle at Hogwarts, he was a charmer and a prodigy of Defence against Dark Arts and enchanting. His hopes rose but it all died down when he witnessed the boys opening Chamber of Secrets and could not prove his guilt. Then, years later, Lord Voldemort rose to power and was discovered as Tom Riddle by Albus in a battle when young Tom tried to inflirtate Longbottom manor. That day, he proved himself dark by murdering the Lord Longbottom, Jason Longbottom. He was relieved when young Potter vanquished Voldemort as said in the prophecy by Trelawney but his hopes were again dying.

Miles away, in England, a young boy was experimenting. When his bodily dispencaries were cured, he noticed that the weird things (shrinking a horrible jumper his aunt gave him, teleporting to his school roof to escape from Dudley, regrowing his hair when his aunt cut it and healing himself at great speed ) that happend only happened when he was desperate. So he tried to do them conciously. It took him nearly a month and half to grow his gair to his shoulder. His aunt had fainted at knowing this feat, either in awe or in surprise and anger was still unknown to him. He had also managed to teleport and move things from one place to another at a motion of his finger.

So far, the silver mist had not returned and he had no reason to believe that it will because he'd been in no desperate need and it came only when he was in such desperate conditions. But oddly enough, he noticed that he was only able to utilise his _talents_ at such a large scale when the mist entered his body.

Days passed and mixed into weeks and months and Harry continued the use of his _talents_. He was finally able to give himself his first birthday gift on his eleventh birthday in the form of a moving painting of his look alike man and the red haired woman whom he discovered from his uncle were his parents.

Currently, Harry was lounging on his bed with a plate of sausage and toast he himself made. He had informed his aunt that he will not do any chores till his b'day which was in a week. The resulting fireworks were awesoume until Serpico put a break on them. Serpico came to Harry and said _Harry, the beefy man is shouting your name with a letter in his hand. Thought you might want to know_ , and them retired to the garden to revel in the sunshine.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he knew letters would be kept. Atleast they were when he fetched them.

He reached the kitchen door and heard Vernon whispering hoarsly,"How did it come Petunia? The old man wrote in the letter that nothing related to that m* word can come here."

"That did not block those bloody owls Vernon!"Petunia whispered and muttered,"And the man is not truthful type,"though Harry knew no one was supposed to hear it.

"What should we do?""Burn it?"And as Vernon uttered the question, the letter was ripped out of his hands and Harry was out of the garden with it before Vernon could do anything. And this left the beefy man screaming in rage.

Harry knew that had taken a huge risk by yanking the letter out of his uncle's hands. Even though Dursleys were now civil to him, he still doubted that his uncle can stand such a huge act of defiance. But it was not the time to think about consequences, but to read the damn letter. The said letter, he noticed, was written on a heavy parchment with green ink. It said on the front-

To- Mr.H.Potter

Address-No.4, Privet Drive, Surrey

Harry opened the seal of the letter and read-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDARY

HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mughwump, International Confedration of Wizards).

'Hmmm...the headmaster must be an accomplished man." Harry thought.

Dear Mr.Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Please find the list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall.

The next page had a list of books and eauipment as said in the letter.

These equipments contained clothes like robes and cloaks and writing equipment- quills and ink. Who used quills in these modern times? And robes? Was the school some royal castle? And why were people named so bizzarly- Scamander, bagshot, goshawk, switch...?

'These people are barmy' Harry decided.

Now, he was confused. Was this real or a prank?'Must be real, it can explain my _talents_ ' he decided. Now, how was he supposed to _owl_ his acceptence? Harry reached his aunt's house. All the while he pondered about the letter.

Harry engered the house immersed in thoughts. He went to his room and sat on his bed. Huh, his punishment was cancelled because his uncle went to work. Harry's thoughts eventually went to his parents. If his parents were alive, they'd have taken him. PARENTS.'Some of my parents stuff must be kept in the house,'he thought and he knew it was. A memory flashed in his mind-

 _Harry was cleaning the basement of the house. It was his eighth birthday and suddenly Durselys wanted to clean fhe basement after god only knew how many years. Everything had a thick layer of dust on it. Harry had come accross a huge trunk with a lily embroided on it but the young boys was hit on the head to distract him from the trunk but not before he read the initials- L.R.E._

Now he understood those initials- Lily Rose Evans. It was his mother's trunk. As soon as he realised it, Harry ran at a great speed to the basement.

When he reached the basement, he found the trunk in the same place as before and hovered it back to his room.

In his room, he got a chance to observe the trunk nicely. The trunk was made of Cedar and was coverd in embroideries of lilies and had a small lock which opened with...how will it open? Then, he noticed stains of red on the lock which looked suspiciously like blood. So, he tried to open it with blood. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and cut his finger and ket a few drops of blood fall and the lock popped open.

Harry was astonished to see the trunk. The trunk was the size of his room and had many books on magic. Majority of books were sorted according to Lily's year at Hogwarts. He picked up the first book of first year which was an introduction to the Wizarding World given to muggleborn students like Lily Evans.

The said book was named **Awesoume facts of an awesoume world** and the book was truly awesoume. The first page was an index-

 _ **1)** Hogwarts_

 _ **2)** Ministry Of Magic_

 _ **3)** The Wizengamot_

 _ **4)** Economy_

 _ **5)** Politics_

 _ **6)** Major Historical events_

 _ **7)** Importance of blood ( His mother seemed to hate the topic as she cut out the pages )_

 _ **8)** Shopping District- Diagon Alley_

 _ **9)** Trade_

 _ **11)** Wandlore_

 _ **10)** Other Wizarding Nations_

Harry decided to start reading from Hogwarts and then read about Economy ( he was sure his relatives will not give him money to buy his supplies), Shopping District, Other Wizarding Nations and wandlore. By Dinner, he knew all introductory information about Hogwarts house and point system and the subjects. So far, he liked Potions, Charms and Arithmancy ( which was sadly not taught till third year ) the best. Harry took his dinner in his room to escape Vernon's wrath. He slept a content sleep that night.

The next two days, Harry spent reading the rest of introduction booklet and theory of charms and potions from Lily's first year books. He also noticed that he was able to do all first year charms already, without a wand, which witches and wizards found nearly imposdible to do.

Harry decided on twenty ninth of July, two days before his b'day and the last day of Hogwarts acceptence to go to Diagon Alley ( the shopping district ) to buy his school supplies. He left Privet Drive after changing his hair colour to cherry blond, skin darker, height a few inches more and his beloved eye colour to inky black.

He took a bus to Charing Cross road where a magical café was located which was also entrance to Diagon Alley. After a long bus ride, he went inside The Leaky Cauldron and went to the back where a brick wall was located. His mother's book said to tap the bricks in a particular pattern with a wand which he got done by the barman. Now, he was standing in a crowded alleyway, completely awed by the beauty of magic being used around him.

 **A/N- Chapter 3 of the story.**

 **Credits- Some part of chapter 2 is taken from _Irish216's 'Thanks to a Snake'_.**


	4. Note

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for not updating in months but I have been busy. I want to inform that all my stories on this account are going to be deleted and I will introduce their rewritten version on my new account **The Amazing Boy**.

1.) **Leah Clearwater Series** will be continued and the rewritten version is called **She Wolf Series.**

 **2.)** **Harry Potter and The Ultimate Goal** is kept on Haitus for a few months. Rest Assured, it will be continued.


End file.
